Godzilla
thumb|188px|Godzilla 1954 Godzilla (jap. Gojira, zu deutsch Gorilla-Wal) ist der Hauptcharakter der gleichnamigen Monsterfilmreihe der japanischen Filmgesellschaft Toho .Das weltbekannte Filmmonster erblickte 1954 das Licht der Welt als direkte Antwort auf den Film Panik in New York (1953) von Effektmeister Ray Harryhausen. '' thumb|192px|Godzilla 1962 Geschichte thumb|196px|Godzilla 1964 Anfangs stellte er die Verkörperung des Atombombentraumas der Japaner durch die Atombombenabwürfe auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki dar, aber wandelte sich im Verlauf der 1960er Jahre immer mehr zum handzahmen Verteidiger Japans. Den Höhepunkt dieser bizarren Entwicklung erreichte er in den 1970er Jahren, wo er vom Kinderschreck zum Kinderhelden mutierte. Dies bedeutete 1975 auch das vorzeitige Aus für die Godzilla-Reihe. thumb|192px|Godzilla 1984 1984 wurde Godzilla nach fast einer Dekade wieder zu neuem Leben erweckt, wobei alle Filme der Showa-Serie komplett ignoriert wurden und lediglich auf den ersten Film von 1954 Bezug genommen wurde. Ergo war Godzilla wieder das böse Monster von einst, noch gewaltiger als zuvor - und diesmal nicht nur allein eine Allegorie auf die Atombombe, sondern vielmehr auch auf den Kalten Krieg, welcher zu dieser Zeit aufgrund der Spannungen und dem nuklearen Wettrüsten zwischen den USA und der damaligen Sowjetunion kurz vor einer Eskalation stand. Godzilla behielt die restliche Heisei-Reihe über seinen Status als unberechenbare Urgewalt bei, bis es 1995 dann erneut zum vorzeitigen Ende der Reihe kam. Diesmal ging man sogar noch soweit, Godzilla sterben zu lassen. thumb|196px|Godzilla 1989 thumb|210px|Godzilla 1998 1998 sollte er in Hollywood wiedererweckt werden, was nach jahrelangem Ringen um einen Regisseur, welcher das Budget im Rahmen halten sollte, letztendlich dem deutschen Roland Emmerich in die Hände fiel. Doch nachdem dieser aus dem Godzilla-Mythos etwas völlig anderes gemacht hatte, war die Antipathie seitens der Godzilla-Fans sehr gross und somit wird dieser Film auch nicht wirklich als Teil der eigentlichen Godzilla-Reihe gewertet. thumb|198px|Godzilla 1999 thumb|195px|Godzilla 2001 So kam es dann, dass nur ein Jahr später Toho selbst wieder anfing, eigene Filme zu drehen. Immerhin entstanden so bis 2004 ganze 6 weitere japanische Godzilla-Filme. thumb|207px|Godzilla 2004 2007 kam es unerwartet zu einem kleinen Cameo-Auftritt Godzillas in einem Toho-Film mit dem Titel ''Always 2, in welchem es um eine Familiengeschichte in Tokyo gegen Ende der 1950er Jahre geht. In einer Traumsequenz im Vorspann wurde somit auch eine Hommage an die kommerziell erfolgreicheren Godzilla-Filme der 1950er und 1960er Jahre gewidmet. Für 2009 ist zudem noch ein IMAX-Abbenteuer mit Godzilla geplant, welches jedoch noch mitten in der Produktion steckt. Allerdings sollen 2012 einige neue Filme mit Godzilla geplant sein. Geplantes Aussehen Die Macher von Godzilla planten eine Art Drache; diese Eigenschaften sind noch heute bei ihm vorzufinden. Gojira bedeutet außerdem Gorilla-Wal. Dem aufrechten Gang nach könnte man auch einen Gorilla dort vermuten. Wieso er etwas mit dem Wal zutun hat, ist ja wohl klar. Godzilla ist nebenbei auch ein Wasserlebewesen. Grössenverhältnisse Godzillas Grösse variierte im Laufe der Reihe, in der Showa-Reihe (1954 bis 1975) waren es noch 50 Meter, 1984 und 1989 80 Meter und 1991 bis 1995 ganze 100 Meter. Für die Millenium-Reihe wurde die Grösse wieder auf die klassischen 50 Meter runterkorrigiert. Ausnahme hierbei bilden lediglich die beiden Filme von 2001 und 2004, darin betrug Godzillas Grösse 60 bzw. 140 Meter. Fähigkeiten/Waffen Thermonuklearer Hitzestrahl Dies ist wohl Godzillas bekannteste Waffe. Die nukleare Energie, welche er in seinen Rückenplatten speichert, wird in Form eines radioaktiv geladenen Plasmastrahls aus seinem Maul ausgespeit. In den beiden Filmen von 1954 und 1955 wurde dieser noch als weisslicher Nebel dargestellt, ab dem dritten Film, Die Rückkehr des King Kong (1962), sah man dann, dass dieser Strahl in einem bläulichen Ton leuchtet. In Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II (1993) erhielt er zudem noch die Fähigkeit, einen rötlich leuchtenden und weitaus effektiveren Spiralhitzestrahl auszuspeien. Als er in Godzilla vs Destroyah (1995) an nuklearer Überladung litt und kurz vor seinem Meltdown stand, spie er diesen Strahl permanent aus. 1999 und 2000 war sein Strahl generell orange bis rötlich leuchtend, erst in den letzten 4 Filmen erhielt er seinen ursprünglichen blauen Hitzestrahl zurück. In Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) konnte er zudem gegen Ende auch wieder seinen rötlichen Spiralhitzestrahl verwenden. Elektrizität Da Godzillas Körper wie eine Art von Atomkraftwerk funktioniert, kann er zudem auch noch elektrische Spannungsfelder erzeugen. In Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster (1971) z.B. konnte er so mit Hilfe seines Hitzestrahls eine riesige Plattenkondensatorenanlage mit Strom versorgen. In Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer (1966), King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974) und Godzilla - Die Rückkehr des Monsters ist auch zu sehen, wie Godzilla sich mit Hilfe von Blitzen auflädt. Elektromagnetisches Kraftfeld Ähnlich wie sein EMP funktioniert sein Körper auch in umgekehrter Weise als riesiger Elektromagnet. Zu sehen war dies in King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974). Diese Fähigkeit erlangte er, nachdem er sich mit Hilfe von immens vielen Blitzeinschlägen aufludt. Physische Stärke Godzilla verfügt, neben seinen Fähigkeiten, die er der in seinem Körper gespeicherten Nuklearenergie verdankt, zudem auch über immense Körperkräfte. Kräftige Arme und Beine, Klauen, ein fester Kiefer mit scharfen Reisszähnen und ein äusserst kräftiger Schwanz machen ihn auch im Nahkampf zu einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegner. In Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) verfügt er zudem noch über die Fähigkeit zu Martial Arts. Schwimmen Da Godzilla ein maritimes Lebewesen ist, das hauptsächlich im Meer lebt, sind sowohl seine Schwimmfähigkeiten als auch seine Fähigkeit, längere Zeit unter Wasser zu verbringen, sehr stark ausgeprägt. Auch ist er zum Kämpfen im Wasser in der Lage. Fliegen In Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster (1971) konnte er seinen Hitzestrahl quasi als Düsentriebwerk benutzen und somit durch den dadurch erzeugten Rückstoss die Fähigkeit über kürzere Distanz zu fliegen erlangen. Die Filme Godzilla hatte insgesamt 28 Filmauftritte. Diese werden allgemein in drei Reihen unterteilt: Die Showa-Reihe (1954 - 1975)thumb|233px|Godzilla 2000 * Godzilla (1954) * Godzilla kehrt zurück (1955) * Die Rückkehr des King Kong (1962) * Godzilla und die Urweltraupen (1964) * Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) * Befehl aus dem Dunkel (1965) * Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer (1966) * Frankensteins Monster jagen Godzillas Sohn (1967) * Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All (1968) * Godzilla's Revenge (1969) * Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster (1971) * Frankensteins Höllenbrut (1972) * King Kong - Dämonen aus dem Weltall (1973) * King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974) * Konga, Godzilla, King Kong - Die Brut des Teufels (1975) Die Heisei-Reihe (1984 - 1995) * Godzilla - Die Rückkehr des Monsters (1984) * Godzilla - Der Urgigant (1989) * Godzilla - Duell der Megasaurier (1991) * Godzilla - Kampf der Sauriermutanten (1992) * Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II (1993) * Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla (1994) * Godzilla vs Destoroyah (1995) Die Millenium-Reihe (1999 - 2004) * Godzilla 2000: Millennium (1999) * Godzilla vs Megaguirus (2000) * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002) * Godzilla: Tokyo SOS (2003) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) Hollywood-Verfilmungen * Godzilla (1998) Versionen von Godzilla In den bisher 56 Jahren kann man nicht behaupten, Godzilla hätte sich nicht geändert! Es gibt insgesamt 9 Versionen von dem Monster: * 1954 - Der Ur-Godzilla, welcher gegen Ende des ersten Films durch den Einsatz des Oxygen-Zerstörers starb. * 1955 bis 1999 - Der Showa-Godzilla, welcher zuerst in Godzilla kehrt zurück auftauchte und sich nach und nach zum Beschützer Japans (und der Erde) wandelte. 1999 (so zumindest laut Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All) kam es dann zum grossen Finale, wo Godzilla und all seine Freunde in einen Krieg mit den Kilaak, einer Alien-Rasse, hineingezogen wurden. Das Ende blieb offen, ebenso die Frage, was denn nun aus diesem Godzilla geworden ist. Theorien besagen, dass der Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars der gleiche sei, doch passt das schonmal nicht vom Grössenverhältnis und der Gesinnung beider Godzillas her zusammen. * 1984 bis 1992 (vor der Zeitreise) - Ein weiterer Godzilla, welcher 30 Jahre nach dem Tod des Ur-Godzillas von 1954 auftauchte. Bei der Zeitreise in Godzilla - Duell der Megasaurier zurück ins Jahr 1944, wurde ein harmloser Godzillasaurus von der Insel Ragos in die Beringsee teleportiert und somit die Entstehung des 1954er Godzilla verhindert. Paradox ist nur: Da der Godzilla von 1984 nicht der gleiche wie von 1954 ist, was soll es denn bringen, den 1954er Godzilla aus der Geschichte zu streichen, während stattdessen ein weiterer Godzilla jeden Moment auftauchen könnte? Überhaupt wird durch diese Zeitreise in der Heisei-Reihe noch vieles paradoxer als es so schon war. * 1992 (nach der Zeitreise) bis 1996 - Nachdem das Vorhaben der Futurianer in Godzilla - Duell der Megasaurier vollzogen wurde, zeichnete sich ab, dass sich die Geschichte nicht überlisten lässt und es entstand in der Beringsee ein neuer Godzilla, viel mächtiger als alle vorhergegangenen. Dieser starb 1995 an einer Kernschmelze in seinem Körper. Vielleicht doch nicht so paradox? Am Ende wurde zwar EIN Godzilla ausgemerzt, aber vielleicht nicht DER Godzilla? So gesehen könnte es sogar noch der von 1954 gewesen sein. Aber was ist dann mit der Super-X III? Es gab nach der Zeitreise keine Super-X und auch keine Super-X II - oder etwa doch? In Godzilla - Die Rückkehr des Monsters wurde die Super-X ja auch so konstruiert, unabhängig von Godzilla. Somit kann es auch gut möglich sein, dass die Super-X-Serie auch gänzlich ohne Godzillas Auftauchen vorher schon existiert hat. Und was ist mit SpaceGodzilla? Laut einer Aussage im Film sollen G-Zellen durch das Pflanzenmonster Biollante ins All gelangt sein und dadurch Space Godzilla entstanden sein. Aber wenn es Biollante nun durch die Zeitreise niemals gab? Es bleiben deshalb also noch viele Fragen offen. * 1954 bis 2000 - Keiner vermag bis heute so recht zu sagen, ob es sich bei dem Godzilla in Godzilla 2000: Millennium um den gleichen Godzilla wie 1954, um einen neuen Godzilla oder gar um Godzilla Junior aus Godzilla vs Destroyah handelt. * 1954 bis 2001 - In der alternativen Zeitlinie aus Godzilla vs Megaguirus wurde der Ur-Godzilla von 1954 nie getötet, sondern wütete noch all die Jahre (so z.B. 1966 und 1996) weiter in Japan. Dieser sollte Letztendlich mit Hilfe des Dimension Tide durch ein künstlich erzeugtes Schwarzes Loch eingesaugt werden. Nach dem Abspann jedoch kam jedoch ein Szene, wo ein kleiner Junge im Klassenzimmer ist und plötzlich die Erde erbeebte, und danach das Gebrüll von Godzilla hörte. * 1954 bis 2002 - Der 1954er Ur-Godzilla wird in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack als ruheloser und unsterblicher Rachedämon dargestellt, welcher alle Jahre wiederkehrt, um jedesmal erneut Japan heimzusuchen. * 1999 bis 2004 - Nachdem der Ur-Godzilla von 1954 mit Hilfe des Oxygen-Zerstörers getötet werden konnte, wurden 45 Jahre später dessen Überreste aus der Bucht von Tokyo geborgen. Das wiederrum rief einen weiteren Godzilla auf den Plan, gegen den die mit Hilfe der 1954er Knochen erbaute neue Kampfmaschine Kiryu eingesetzt wurde. Der 1954er Godzilla lebte jedoch scheinbar in Kiryu weiter und so kam es, dass sich beide Godzillas im Kampf gegenüber standen. Letzten Endes stürzte sich Kiryu gemeinsam mit Godzilla in die Tiefe, um sowohl Godzilla als auch sich selbst, und damit letztendlich auch die Gefahr, die permanent voneinander ausgeht, zu bannen. * 1954 bis 20XX - Der Godzilla aus Godzilla: Final Wars stellt nun wahrlich ein Phänomen dar. Aus dem Vorspann des Films geht hervor, dass es sich um den gleichen Godzilla wie 1954 handelt, doch treten hier auch zahlreiche Anzeichen des 1955er Godzillas zum Vorschein. So z.B. sein 1. Sohn Minilla und Monster wie Angilas, Ebirah, Kamakuras, Gigan und Hedorah, welchen nur eben der Godzilla aus der Showa-Reihe ab Godzilla kehrt zurück begegnet sein konnte. Auf der anderen Seite wird er hingegen als die gleiche Urgewalt wie der Ur-Godzilla von 1954 dargestellt und nicht wie der Freund aller Kinder, was er ja bis 1975 noch war. Von der Körpergrösse ganz zu schweigen, denn nun ist er mit 140 Metern wohl so gross wie noch nie zuvor! Da mit Godzilla: Final Wars die gesamte Godzilla-Reihe noch einmal zum 50. Jubiläum richtig zelebriert werden sollte, kann man wohl annehmen, dass in diesem Godzilla die Eigenschaften aller Godzillas vorzufinden sind. Daher kann man ihn auch nicht in eine der vorhandenen Zeitlinien einordnen, sondern ihn seperat zu allen anderen zählen. Weitere Godzilla-artige oder mit Godzilla verwandte Monster sind: * Godzillasaurus (1944 bis 1954 bzw. 1992 nach der Zeitreise) - Godzillasaurus war quasi der Godzilla vor dem ersten Godzilla. Ein lebendes Fossil, welches durch die amerikanischen Atomtests auf der Insel Ragos im Südpazifik 1954 zu Godzilla mutierte. thumb|178px|Godzillasaurus * Minilla (1967, 68, 69, 2004) - Godzillas erster Sohn, welcher in Frankensteins Monster jagen Godzillas Sohn auf der Insel Sollgel aus einem Ei geschlüpft ist. Weniger Godzillas leiblicher Sohn, sondern vielmehr ein Findelkind, dessen sich Godzilla hier annahm. Auch hier stellt sich nun die Frage, ob der Minilla aus Godzilla: Final Wars der exakt gleiche sein soll wie der von 1967? thumb|175px|Minya * Godzilla Junior (1994 bis 1996) - In Godzilla gegen MechaGodzilla II in einem Labor aus einem Ei von der Insel Adonoa geschlüpft, wurde dies Godzillas Nachwuchs für die Heisei-Reihe. Im Film wurde er auch gleich der Spezies Godzillasaurus zugeordnet. Er wurde offensichtlich in Godzilla vs Destroyah von Destroyah getötet. Spekulationen einiger Fans zufolge soll er aber nach Godzillas Meltdown dessen freigewordene Nuklearenergie absorbiert haben und dadurch wieder zum Leben erwacht sein. Manche gehen sogar noch davon aus, dass der Godzilla in Godzilla 2000: Millennium der nun komplett ausgewachsene Godzilla Junior sei. thumb|180px|Baby Godzilla * Biollante - Ein aus Godzillas und den Zellen einer Rose geklontes Pflanzenwesen. Es soll zudem mit für SpaceGodzillas Entstehung verantwortlich gewesen sein, indem es G-Zellen mit ins All geschleppt hat. thumb|196px|Biollante * SpaceGodzilla - Ein aus Godzillas und unbekannten Zellmaterial entstandenes kristallines Weltraummonster, welches letztendlich im Kampf mit Godzilla vernichtet wurde. thumb|182px|SpaceGodzilla * Orga - Ein Alien-Monster, welches aus Godzillas Zellen erschaffen wurde. Es wurde im Kampf durch Godzilla vernichtet. thumb|184px|Orga * Zilla - Das Monster aus Roland Emmerichs Godzilla (1998). Das erste seiner Art wurde mitsamt seiner Brut vom US Militär in Manhattan vernichtet. Lediglich ein Ei blieb im Madison Square Garden übrig. Ob nun der Zilla aus Godzilla: Final Wars aus diesem Ei geschlüpft sein soll, ist nicht bekannt. Ebensowenig, ob es sich dabei um den gleichen wie in Roland Emmerichs Film oder um einen komplett neuen handelt. Fakt ist nur, dass der zweite Zilla von Godzilla in Sydney scheinbar im Kampf getötet wurde. * MechaGodzilla (1974/1975) - Die Kampfmaschine wurde von affenartigen Invasoren des 3. Planeten von Black Hole nach dem Vorbild Godzillas gebaut. In einem finalen Kampf mit Godzilla und dem Fabelwesen King Cesar wurde diesem der Kopf abgerissen und er somit zerstört. Kurz darauf wurde MechaGodzilla repariert und gemeinsam mit dem Seeungeheuer Titanosaurus auf Tokio losgelassen. Er wurde kurz darauf erneut von Godzilla im Kampf zerstört. thumb|170px|MechaGodzilla 1975 * MechaGodzilla II (1993) - Die Kampfmaschine wurde von Wissenschaftlern des UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center) mit Hilfe der Überreste des im Meer geborgenen Mecha-King-Ghidorahs konstruiert und von speziell dafür ausgebildeten Eliteeinheiten der G-Force gesteuert. Im weiteren Verlauf des Films kombinierte sich MechaGodzilla mit dem Kampfflugzeug Garuda zu Super MechaGodzilla. Die Kampfmaschine wurde letztendlich von Godzilla zerstört. thumb|166px|MechaGodzilla II ( Garuda) * Kiryu (2003/2004) - Aus den Überresten des 1954er Godzillas wurde die Kampfmaschine Kiryu konstruiert und ferngelenkt in den Kampf gegen Godzilla geschickt. Beim ersten Testlauf läuft er jedodoch Amok, weil in ihm noch immer die Erinnerungen Godzillas stecken. Jedoch gelang es Kiryu, Godzilla in die Flucht zu schlagen. Nur ein Jahr später kam es erneut zum Zusammentreffen mit Godzilla, bei dessen Verlauf Kiryu sich gemeinsam mit Godzilla in die Tiefen des Meeres stürzte, um die Gefahr die von ihm und Godzilla ausgeht, entgültig zu bannen. thumb|182px|Kiryu Gegner und Verbündete Godzilla begegnete in seinen Abenteuern natürlich auch noch unzähligen anderen Monstern. Dass ihm dabei die meisten nicht gerade friedlich gesinnt waren, steht auf der Hand. Er hatte aber auch viele Verbündete. Gegner * Angilas - Das stachelige Urzeitreptil war Godzillas erster Gegner in Godzilla kehrt zurück (1955). Später trat er dann aber grösstenteils als Godzillas Verbündeter auf. * King Kong - Der berühmte Riesengorilla war Godzillas Gegner in Die Rückkehr des King Kong (1962). * Mothra - Die bekannte Riesenmotte bekam es desöfteren mit dem König der Monster zu tun. Aber in vielen Filmen waren sie auch Verbündete.Mothra hat außerdem eine eigene kleine Filmreihe. * Rodan - (auch bekannt als Radon) Ist ein riesiger Flugsaurier (Pteranodon), trat auch relativ oft, sowohl als Gegner als auch als Verbündeter Godzillas auf. * King Ghidorah - Dieser dreiköpfige Drache aus dem Weltall zählt zu Godzillas erbittertsten Erzfeinden. Sein Debut feierte das recht bekannte Ungetüm in Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964). In Godzilla - Duell der Megasaurier (1991) wurde er mit modernster Zukunftstechnologie wieder hergerichtet und als Mecha-King-Ghidorah erneut in den Kampf gegen Godzilla geschickt. * Ebirah - Mit diesem riesigen Hummer wurde Godzilla erstmals in Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer (1966) konfrontiert. * Giant Condor - (auch bekannt unter dem Originalnamen Owashi.) Auf diesen gefiederten Unhold traf Godzilla ebenfalls in Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer. * Kamakuras - Diese riesigen Gottesanbeterinnen fielen in Frankensteins Monster jagen Godzillas Sohn (1967) gleich zu dritt über Godzilla und seinen Sohn her. * Kumonga - Die riesige Spinne war Godzillas finaler Gegner in Frankensteins Monster jagen Godzillas Sohn. Jedoch trat sie im nächsten Film als sein Verbündeter auf, nur um danach erneut zu seinem Feind zu werden.Kumonga trat auch abermals als Feind in Godzilla: Final Wars. * Manda - In einer nicht verwendeten Szene aus Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All (1968) gab es einen kurzen Kampf zwischen Godzilla und der Seeschlange Manda in Tokio. Manda hatte außerdem einen eigenen Film U2000 - Tauchfahrt des Grauens in der Manda angebetet wurde als Gotteheit von dem versunkenem Königreich der Mu.(Siehe auch: U 2000 - Tauchfahrt des Grauens).'' '' * Gabarah - Dieses merkwürdige Ungetüm hatte es zwar eher auf Godzillas Sohn Minilla abgesehen, doch wird sowas ja bekanntlich auch Sache der restlichen Familie. * Hedorah - Das unheimliche Müllmonster zählt bisweilen mit zu seinen extremsten Gegnern. Alternativ wird Hedorah auch Hedrox genannt. Es besteht aus Schlamm und sogar Atommüll, dass in die Ozeane geworfen wurde. Das Erste mal trat Hedorah in dem Film Frankensteins Kampf gegen die Teufelsmonster. * Gigan - Gegen das mächtige Cyborg-Monster musste sich Godzilla auch öfters behaupten. Man könnte es sogar schon beinahe mit zu seinen Erzfeinden zählen. * Megalon - Das mächtige Insektenmonster aus dem versunkenen Reich Seatopia zählt, obwohl es bislang nur einen Filmauftritt hatte, zu Godzillas bekanntesten Feinden. * MechaGodzilla - (durch deutsche Übersetzungfehler auch fälschlicherweise "King Kong" genannt.) Seit seinem ersten Auftritt in King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974) traf er immer wieder in neueren Versionen auf Godzilla und zählt als sein Nemesis zu Godzillas absoluten Erzrivalen. Später taucht er in seiner mächtigsten und upgegradeten Form als Kiryu zum Vorschein, Beschützer und gebaut um Godzilla zu vernichten. * Titanosaurus - Das Seeungeheuer trat neben MechaGodzilla als Godzillas zweiter Gegner in Konga, Godzilla, King Kong - Die Brut des Teufels (1975) auf. * Biollante - Da das Pflanzenmonster eine geklonte Hybride aus Godzillas Zellen und denen einer Rose ist, kann man sicherlich gut nachvollziehen, dass das Godzilla so ziemlich gegen den Strich geht. * Battra - Mothras böser Zwilling legt sich generell mit jedem an. Die Motte-Form war weitaus stärker als die Mohtras.Nach Battras Verwandlung legte es sich sofort mit Mothra an. Doch Mothra gelang es Battra zu bekehren und zusammen kämpften sie gegen Godzilla. * SpaceGodzilla - Godzillas böses Nemesis aus dem All, einer seiner absoluten Erzfeinde. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. - Die Kampfmaschine wurde zwar ursprünglich für den Kampf gegen Godzilla konzipiert, jedoch musste sie sich notgedrungen im Kampf gegen SpaceGodzilla mit ihm verbünden. * Destroyah - Dieses übermächtige Ungeheuer entstand aus Urzeitkrebsen, welche dem Oxygen-Zerstörer von 1954 ausgesetzt waren. Es stellte erstmals eine direkte Bedrohung für Godzilla dar, zudem war es noch dazu in der Lage, Godzilla Junior zu töten. Damit hat es sich zu seinem absoluten Todfeind gemacht. * Orga - Das Alien-Monster wurde aus Godzillas eigenem Erbgut erschaffen, um ihn letztendlich auszumerzen. * Meganeuron/Meganeura - Diese riesigen Urzeitlibellen zapften lediglich Godzillas Energievorräte an. * Megaguirus - Das riesige Insektenmonster entstand aus einer Meganeura und stellte einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegner für Godzilla dar. Zumal es vorher von den Meganeura mit Godzillas eigener nuklearer Energie versorgt wurde. * Baragon - Als eines der heiligen drei Schutztiere war dieses Drachenmonster gleich das Erste, welches sich in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack2001) Godzilla in den Weg stellte. Zuvor zählte es in Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All (1968) noch mit zu seinen Verbündeten. * Zilla - Der US-Godzilla durfte (zur Freude aller Fans) in Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) vom echten Godzilla verheizt werden. Denn es kann nur einen geben! * King Cesar - War es in King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974) noch sein Verbündeter im Kampf gegen MechaGodzilla, so zählte das okinawesische Fabelwesen in Godzilla: Final Wars mit zu Godzillas zahlreichen Gegnern. * Monster X - Nicht, wie jeder annimmt, der dreikopfige Drache am Ende von Final Wars, nein, es ist die modifizierte Version von Gigan, der mit Kettensägen ausgestattet ist! * Kaizer Ghidorah - Ähnlich wie King Ghidorah hat der Kaizer beinahe das gleiche Aussehen und die gleichen Kräfte; der Kaizer ist jedoch viel stärker und ist angeblich Godzillas stärkster Gegner. Verbündete * Rodan - Er war neben Mothra das erste Monster, welches sich Godzilla jemals angeschlossen hat. * Mothra - Als gutmütiger Erdgeist war auch ihr es nicht vergönnt, öfters mal an Godzillas Seite zu kämpfen. Zudem hatte sie es überhaupt erst fertig gebracht, Godzilla zu besänftigen und mit Rodan zu verbrüdern. * Minilla - Als Godzillas erster Sohn ist es wohl klar, dass dieser auch mit an seiner Seite steht. * Angilas - War er in Godzilla kehrt zurück (1955) noch sein ärgster Rivale, so war er dann ab Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All (1968) sein allerbester Kumpel. * Gorosaurus - Dem Dinosaurier aus King Kong - Frankensteins Sohn blieb es vergönnt, jemals gegen Godzilla zu kämpfen, deshalb wurde er ihm sofort als Verbündeter zugeteilt. * Manda - Die Seeschlange aus U 2000 - Tauchfahrt des Grauens (1963) kämpfte, so wie auch Rodan'', Mothra, Anguirus, Gorosaurus'' und die anderen Monster an der Seite von Godzilla gegen King Ghidorah und die Kilaak. * Baragon - Das vierbeinige Drachenmonster aus Frankenstein - Der Schrecken mit dem Affengesicht (1965) war auch Teil von Godzillas Monsterarmee in Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All. * Varan - Nach seinem Debüt in Varan - The Unbelievable (1958) hatte das riesige Reptil nur noch eine Nebenrolle als Mitglied in Godzillas Monsterarmee in eben Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All. * Kumonga - Sogar die Riesenspinne aus Frankensteins Monster jagen Godzillas Sohn hat sich in Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All vorrübergehend auf Godzillas Seite geschlagen. * Jet Jaguar - Der riesige Android hat sich Godzilla in King Kong - Dämonen aus dem Weltall (1973) im Kampf gegen Megalon und Gigan angeschlossen. * King Cesar - Das okinawesische Fabelwesen half Godzilla im Kampf gegen dessen Erzfeind MechaGodzilla in King Kong gegen Godzilla (1974). * Godzilla Junior - Als Godzillas zweiter Sohn ist es wohl logisch, dass dieser auch mit auf dessen Seite steht. * M.O.G.E.R.A. - Ursprünglich für den Kampf gegen ihn konstruiert, musste sich dieser Kampfroboter in Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla (1994) Godzilla im Kampf gegen SpaceGodzilla anschliessen. Der Schrei Godzillas Schrei war lange ein Diskussionsthema zwischen dem Produzenten Tomoyuki Tanaka, Regisseur Ishirō Honda und dem Trickexperten Eiji Tsuburaya. Wie sollte so ein Monster klingen? Die Antwort ergab sich eher durch Zufall, als Komponist Akira Ifukube mit einem Wildlederhandschuh über die Saiten eines Kontrabasses striff. Das daraus resultierende Geräusch war schrill und markerschütternd zugleich, also optimal für eine so aussergewöhnliche Kreatur wie Godzilla. Damit es noch besser klingt, wurde es nachträglich im Tonstudio elektronisch verzerrt. Jedoch hat sich der Schrei über die Jahre hinweg immer wieder etwas verändert. War er in den ersten beiden Godzilla-Filmen noch tief grollend, so war er ab Die Rückkehr des King Kong eher schrill und hoch. In den 1980er Jahren besonn man sich auf eine Mischung aus beiden, da wurde der schrillere Schrei zusätzlich mit einem tiefen, knurrenden Grollen unterlegt. Später jedoch blieb der Schrei wieder etwas schriller, das Knurren fiel daher wieder weg. In der Millenium-Reihe wurde Godzillas Schrei des öfteren mit anderen Knurr- und Schnaubgeräuschen vermischt und bekam somit einen animalischeren Touch. Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Verwandte von Godzilla Kategorie:Im Wasser lebende Monster Kategorie:Auf dem Land lebende Monster Kategorie:In der Luft lebende Monster